bambina
by alchemilla31
Summary: Mendapat ingatannya kembali terutama mengenai anaknya ternyata jauh lebih menyakitkan, namun Honebami tidak akan lari dari kenyataan. —mikaxfem!hone, tsuruxfem!zuo, modern!AU, oneshot


**disc:** touken ranbu © nitroplus & dmm  
 **charas and pairs:** mikahone & tsuruzuo [straight, no slash ww]  
 **genre:** drama sinet – romance - family  
 **warn:** ooc (parah), typo, AU, OC, adult characters  
 **notes:** usia mereka sudah dewasa semua, jadi maafkan kalau ooc. anggap saja karena perubahan usia lol, karena si kembar awataguchi udah jadi ibu-ibu #heh. mikazuki (32), honebami (26), tsurumaru (30), namazuo (26).

* * *

.

.

Mungkin tidak banyak yang menyangka bahwa buah sederhana berwarna merah pekat seukuran genggaman tangan ini menyimpan banyak misteri. Apel, kerapkali muncul sebagai suatu perlambangan benda istimewa yang menjadi perebutan antara pihak hitam dan putih, semisal dalam kisah-kisah epik dongeng Hercules atau Făt-Frumos. Lebih hebat lagi, apel juga dikenal sebagai lambang suatu yang abstrak. Buah keabadian dan sumber dari imortalitas.

Lantas atas tujuan apa benda ini dikirimkan kepadanya? Dan kenapa beberapa menit lalu tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya?

Honebami mengusap wajahnya dengan gelagat tidak nyaman, sekalipun sebetulnya nalar rasionalisme dalam otak menjeritkan ketidakperluan dirinya merisaukan hal-hal tidak penting semacam itu. Kelima jemarinya menimbang buah tersebut, sementara kepalanya menyapu ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari si oknum yang—

"Honebami!"

Pelukan erat itu datang tanpa diduga. Honebami hanya bisa melengkungkan senyum tipis, secara otomatis membalas dekapan Namazuo. Meski sedikit tak nyaman dengan satu buah apel di genggamannya.

"Aku sangat … sangat merindukanmu, tahu?! Kukira … kukira kau tidak akan mau lagi kembali!" suara Namazuo bergetar, kentara sekali ia nyaris menangis dan hal itu membuat Honebami merasa sangat bersalah. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau pulang hanya karena kau merasa tertekan dengan ingatanmu—"

" _Hora,_ Namazuo," suara bariton itu terdengar seiring dengan kemunculan sosok pria bersurai putih di belakang Namazuo, memberi tepukan lembut di pundak dan tersenyum hangat pada keduanya, "jangan langsung bicara yang tidak-tidak, Honebami baru saja sampai. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu."

Honebami menunduk kecil sebagai salam pada Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Lama tidak melihat suami dari saudaranya itu membuatnya sedikit canggung, terutama melihat perilakunya terhadap Namazuo.

"Kenapa ... tidak memakan apelnya?"

Seketika suara kecil itu mengalihkan perhatian Honebami. Saat itu ia baru menyadari ada jemari kecil yang menarik bajunya dengan kekuatan yang tidak seberapa, namun gembungan kecil di pipi ranum dan mungil itu cukup membuat Honebami terkesiap.

"Apel ini darimu?"

Sebuah anggukan mantap dan senyum menjadi jawaban yang membuat Honebami spontan tertawa kecil. Sebelah tangan ia ulurkan nyaris menyapu dan mengacak puncak helaian rambut anak itu, jika saja Tsurumaru Kuninaga tidak lantas secara tiba-tiba maju dan menggendong anak perempuan itu.

"Kanaaaaa~ sudah kubilang jangan berkeliaran! Nanti akan ada monster yang mengejarmu kalau kau tidak menurut! _Grarwr!_ " Tsurumaru mencubit gemas pipi anak perempuan dalam gendongannya dan mulai menggelitiki kecil tubuh gadis kecil itu.

"Hmphhhh, Papaa! Kana kan hanya ingin memberikan ucapan selamat datang pada Honebami _\- basan!"_

Honebami tersenyum ketika melihat keduanya, meski sedikit memerhatikan raut wajah saudaranya yang nampak tidak begitu menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. "Aku sempat tidak mengenali Kana."

Namazuo hanya membalas kalimatnya dengan tarikan paksa pada dua sudut bibir. "Omong-omong, Honebami. Aku sangat terkejut kau kembali secara tiba-tiba."

"Ah." Honebami membuat jeda sejenak. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Namazuo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ingatanku kembali."

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **10 年前｜10** **years ago**

Derai panjang rambut putih kelabunya berhembus apik oleh angin, mengiringi suara derap-derap langkah halus yang entah bagaimana terdengar seperti lantunan melodi alam yang menenangkan. Belum lagi dengan paras cantik dan putih itu terlukis begitu sempurna.

Setidaknya, itu yang ada di pikiran Mikazuki Munechika ketika melihat seorang gadis salah satu putri dari keluarga Toushirou tersebut. Ah, meski ia sudah berstatus alumni sekolah ini namun ia masih tahu desas-desus mengenai keluarga Toushirou yang terkenal dengan anggota keluarga yang banyak.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia sedikit terperangah ketika mengetahui arah langkah gadis itu, yang baru ia sadari, sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Matanya menyipit, tepat ketika gadis itu menghentikan langkah-langkah kecil di hadapannya. Pandang bola mata dari sang gadis cukup membuat kinerja jantungnya berhenti mendadak selama beberapa saat.

"Selamat siang, Munechika-san." Sapaan itu memang terdengar dingin, tapi mungkin hanya Mikazuki yang bisa melihat guratan wajah itu yang sebenarnya tulus. "Kiyomi-sensei menitipkanku surat perizinan untuk meminjam _hall_ sekolah untuk kegiatan kampus Anda."

"Ah.." Mikazuki mengangguk, satu sunggungan senyum sebagai balasannya. Ternyata gadis cantik di hadapannya ini sudah mengetahui namanya. "Terima kasih, Toushirou-san."

Satu raut wajah ketidaksukaan terpoles di wajah Honebami.

"Ada apa?" seolah bisa membaca raut wajah itu, Mikazuki spontan bertanya.

"Tidak." Honebami menjawab singkat. "Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Alis Mikazuki terangkat. "Tu-tunggu. Apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

Honebami menggeleng, merutuki kenapa orang ini mampu membaca ekspresinya yang padahal hanya _begitu-begitu_ saja setiap hari. "Tidak... hanya saja aku tidak begitu suka orang memanggilku dengan nama itu. Kau tahu … karena di sekolah ini, Toushirou … banyak sekali."

Mikazuki tertawa kecil. "Aaaaah, ya ya. Maaf. Honebami-chan."

Kali ini giliran alis Honebami yang menaik.

"Kalau begitu kau juga boleh memanggilku Mikazuki."

Perkenalan singkat dan lancar, mengawali kisah klasik romantika remaja pada umumnya. Detik jam terus bergulir, perubahan waktu pun turut menaikkan intensitas hubungan mereka. Mikazuki yang selalu mengajak juniornya itu untuk pulang bersama, menghabiskan waktu berdua setelah menyelesaikan aktivitas pun menjadi waktu-waktu yang berharga. Mikazuki menikmatinya, tidak menyangkal itu juga yang dirasakan sang gadis. Hubungan mereka meningkat dan resmi menuju tingkatan yang lebih manis. Empat bulan dari awal mula hari dimana mereka berkenalan, Mikazuki akhirnya berhasil membuat dua pipi gadis itu merona dengan kata-kata yang selama ini memang dieskpektasi meluncur dari dua sisi bibir itu.

Sang gadis tidak menjawab kala itu, ia hanya terdiam dan menganggukkan kepala dan sontak tubuh kecil itu terjatuh pada pelukan seniornya tersebut. Ini pertama kali ia menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, meski gadis itu merasa senang namun ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun, pada detik itu juga Honebami sangat sadar bahwa ia sudah merasa memilih pasangan yang tepat. Pemuda yang beberapa tahun lagi akan membuka tudungnya di atas altar nanti untuk menguar kecantikannya. Pemuda yang akan mengucapkan janji sakral untuk bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupnya nanti.

.

* * *

~000~

Punggung gadis itu mengejang tepat ketika dua bola matanya terbuka, mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum menolehkan kepala dan mendapati wajah tenang Mikazuki yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Entah kenapa perasaan sesak mendadak menelesak dan menguar di dadanya, terlebih ketika ia menyadari bahwa saat ini yang menyelimuti tubuhnya hanya satu selimut tebal tanpa ada satu benang pun yang melindungi tubuh kecilnya.

Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Bagaimanapun yang sudah terjadi memang ia sadari benar, bahwa mereka sendiri yang melakukannya dengan keadaan sepenuhnya sadar. Nafsu yang membumbung, nafsu yang menang, setiap orang pernah mengalaminya.

Hanya rasa takut. Ia sedikit takut. Ia masih delapan belas tahun, menduduki bangku terakhir sekolah menengah atas. Sementara Mikazuki baru memasuki semester pertama di tempat kerja barunya. Menurutnya, ini masih terlalu cepat.

"Hei," Mikazuki sedikit mengerjap, suaranya masih serak menandakan ia masih mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi pada gadisnya ini.

Gadis itu menoleh. "Tidurlah. Kau masih mengantuk."

Mikazuki kembali mengerjap, satu tangan menggenggam pelan tangan si gadis, sedetik kemudian ia hanya bisa tertegun melihat raut wajah Honebami yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Mikazuki bukan orang bodoh untuk kembali jatuh tertidur seperti apa yang baru saja gadis itu suruh. Ia mengangkat lengannya, menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Diusapnya helaian rambut panjang kelabu itu dan ia mengecup dahi gadisnya dengan cukup lama.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku selalu bersamamu."

Ya, Honebami tahu. Sangat tahu.

Maka gadis itu pun memejamkan matanya dan menyesap dalam-dalam wangi Mikazuki yang selalu ia sukai ini. Begitu menenangkan.

.

* * *

~000~

"Ayah dan Ichi-nii sudah beberapa minggu ini selalu pulang larut." Honebami menatap bergantian daun pintu dan jam yang menggantung statis di dinding.

"Wajah ayah juga seringkali terlihat frustrasi. Aku … sejujurnya sangat khawatir dengan mereka." Namazuo mengulum bibir. "Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan saham perusahaan yang menurun selama sebulan ini?"

Nyonya besar keluarga Awataguchi yang sedang menemani gadis-gadisnya itu hanya bisa mengumbar senyum tipis, namun masih terlihat setitik getir kesedihan yang membumbui. "Kalian sudah besar dan seharusnya mungkin kalian sudah memprediksi ayah dan kakak kalian sedang berjuang untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan."

Raut wajah kedua gadis itu berubah kelam ketika mengetahui perkiraannya tepat.

"Ini tidak bisa dipercaya." Namazuo menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengembuskan napas berat seolah ia telah berpikir keras. "Ayah dan Ichi-nii selalu bisa mempersiapkan strategi perusahaan dengan matang, mereka tidak pernah gegabah. Kenapa penjualan bisa menurun seperti ini? Arus kas tiba-tiba menjadi mengerikan! Bahkan saham turun!"

"Mereka tidak salah." Jemari sang ibu menggenggam dua tangan Namazuo dan Honebami erat. "Bahkan mereka terlalu baik. Bisnis itu tidak selamanya bersih, sayang."

Jeda.

"Informasi operasional pemasaran dan keuangan rahasia perusahaan telah dicuri oleh pesaing." Lanjutan suara itu sedikit lirih. "Tidak hanya itu, mereka membuat seolah perusahaan memanipulasi laporan audit—ini parah sekali."

"Pesaing?" Honebami memiringkan kepala.

"Sanjou Group." Namazuo menjawab. "Sudah lama aku curiga dengan perusahaan itu. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Munechika-senpai yang mendekatimu selama dua tahun ini, Honebami?"

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk.

Sungguh demi apapun di dunia, ini mimpi buruk.

"Honebami?" Namazuo bereaksi, menyadari genggaman Honebami pada lengannya terasa mengencang.

Perasaan sesat itu mendadak menjadi semakin terasa menyakitkan, terasa begitu nyata. Sakit, sesak. Ia seketika merasa lemas. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan hal yang aneh, rasa mual menyergap dan perutnya terasa luar biasa sakit. Ia nyaris tersedak sendiri oleh salivanya, mendorong dua kakinya berlari menuju kamar mandi. Teriakan dari Namazuo dan ibunya semakin membuatnya runyam. Tidak, ini sungguh mimpi buruk. Jika benar saat ini ia positif sedang mengandung buah hatinya dengan keturunan keluarga Sanjou, sementara keluarga tersebut adalah penghancur keluarganya—

Tiba-tiba saja Honebami ingin menjerit, namun nyatanya ia hanya bisa melelehkan air mata dan tak bisa mengontrol bahunya yang mulai bergetar hebat.

* * *

.

 **本日｜TODAY**

Teralihkan sejenak oleh desiran angin, nampak dengan sengaja menggelitik dahan-dahan pohon, ia menyempatkan kesadarannya untuk berkelana ke pemandangan di balik batas transparan meski hanya selama sekian detik. Bukan itu prioritas utama yang menarik perhatian Honebami. Fokus retinanya terpaku pada bayi perempuan yang sedang ada dalam gendongan wanita tiga puluh tahunan yang saat ini ada di sampingnya, bersama untuk menunggu kereta.

Ingatannya kembali secara tiba-tiba, mengguncangkan kesadarannya dan seolah ia teringat kembali bahwa ia sempat mempunyai anak dengan pemuda itu. Tujuh tahun lalu, ayah dan kakaknya menolak mentah-mentah hubungannya dengan Mikazuki. Bahkan ia masih ingat bagaimana kakak sulungnya itu berteriak dan menghajar habis-habisan pemuda itu ketika mengetahui kondisi Honebami saat itu. Saat itu ia tahu, Mikazuki menepati janjinya dan tidak pernah sedikitpun untuk meninggalkannya. Masalah perusahaan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya karena Mikazuki sendiri tidak pernah ikut campur dalam urusan perusahaan yang dipegang oleh dua kakaknya, Ishikirimaru dan Kogitsunemaru. Namun apa yang dilakukan Sanjou Group memang telah menancapkan cakar dalam pada keluarganya, perih—karena perusahaan keluarga Awataguchi bangkrut dalam hitungan minggu.

Kepala klan Sanjou juga jelas sekali tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka.

Saat itu mereka tahu, ada beberapa mata-mata dari perusahaan yang ingin membunuhnya serta bayinya sekaligus. Mikazuki membawanya lari untuk bersama pergi dari kota ini, ia menjanjikan hidup sederhana dan jauh dari pengawasan keluarganya. Bahkan Mikazuki akan melepas statusnya sebagai anggota keluarga Sanjou. Mendengarnya, Honebami tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menyetujuinya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah.

Namun, bus yang membawa mereka menuju Aomori tidak pernah sampai tujuan.

Kecelakaan itu cukup parah. Ia selamat, namun kehilangan seluruh ingatannya.

Yang ia sadari hari ini, anak dan calon suaminya telah hilang pada saat itu. Meski pasca ia kehilangan ingatannya, ia menyadari bahwa setelah kecelakaan itu ia pernah bertemu kembali dengan Mikazuki Munechika pada pernikahan Namazuo dan Tsurumaru.

Dan saat ini ia sangat mengerti arti dari tatapan sakit Mikazuki kala itu ketika ia mengatakan ia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

Anaknya? Setelah ingatannya kembali, ia menganggap anak itu tidak pernah selamat pada kecelakaan itu. Honebami tersenyum getir. Tentu saja, dengan kecelakaan yang cukup parah itu. Namazuo pun … menegaskan hal itu tadi pagi. Mengingatnya membuat dadanya terasa nyeri. Ia gagal melindungi anaknya—bahkan ia tidak pernah sempat melihat bagaimana wajah anak itu, apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki, tangannya tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menyentuh dan menggendong bayi itu, memberinya nama, melimpahkan kasih sayang terhadap buah hatinya dengan seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Semuanya hancur.

.

* * *

~000~

"Tidak boleh."

Sopran Namazuo tegas dan jelas mencerminkan penolakan terhadap interupsi apapun. Kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tebal bersidekap, sekaligus melindungi diri dari terpaan angin menggigit bulan Januari. Jelas tidak benar, berjalan-jalan pada hari sedingin ini. Ia bergidik sedikit, merapatkan mantel sewarna krem muda yang membalut tubuh. Sesekali perasaan iri menyusupi benaknya ketika sekilas memperhatikan beberapa remaja berlarian melintas di sepanjang jalur pertokoan dengan ceria, tak sedikitpun mengkhawatirkan lelehan salju dalam sepatu boot atau ancaman akan terserang flu keesokan hari.

" _Pleaseee_ —kali ini saja, Kana janji!"

Tarikan pada siku seketika membuyarkan lamunan wanita itu, spontan membuatnya menoleh, memproyeksikan sosok gadis cilik yang kini beranjak menginjak usia enam tahun setengah sedang merengek meminta persetujuan atas permintaan ingin dibelikan dua kotak berisi lusinan cokelat.

"Ya, ya, ya? Houchou _ji-san_ sudah lama tidak berkunjung jadi Kana tidak mendapat cokelat darinya. _Moooom!_ "

Lihat, bahkan anak ini sudah mulai menggunakan bahasa lain karena efek menonton televisi. Tak digubris, sopran kecil kian melengking nyaring, naik beberapa oktaf seiring tiap kata yang terbentuk. Permukaan sol boot yang ia kenakan dibenturkan ke permukaan tanah berlumur salju, menghentak beberapa kali sampai manik Namazuo menimpa sepasang manik kecil di hadapannya. "Kuninaga Kana," yang disebut terkesiap, bungkam. Tahu benar kebiasaan sang ibu mengucapkan kedua namanya sekaligus alih-alih hanya satu bagian, tidak mengindikasikan hal baik. Namazuo menghela napas sejenak setelah berbalik menghadap putri kecilnya. Mengulurkan jemari untuk menyentuh puncak kepala berhiaskan surai-surai hazel itu, mengelus sayang.

"Tunggu Ayah dulu baru kita sama-sama ke sana. Oke?"

Namun tidak ada satu detik setelah kalimat itu tercelat, tiba-tiba derap langkah familiar terdengar. Peka akan ritme langkah tersebut, Namazuo melihat bocah itu tersenyum lebar dan sekejap kemudian menerima hamburan peluk ke pinggang ayahnya. Tsurumaru sungguh tak bosan menatap binar riang yang mendominasi paras anak itu ketika mereka sudah bergandengan tangan beberapa saat berselang, melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri kawasan perbelanjaan. Beberapa saat kemudian Tsurumaru membiarkan anak itu untuk membeli apa yang ia inginkan.

Sementara itu Namazuo menghampiri suaminya, berdehem sebentar, sebelum memulai bicara dengan sedikit hati-hati. "Lebih baik kita … katakan yang sejujurnya. Anak itu masih hidup. Sehat dan riang—dan sedang bersama kita."

Tsurumaru masih tetap bertahan. "Kana akan tetap bersama kita."

"Tapi—"

"Kuminta jangan melibatkan perasaan pribadimu untuk kali ini…" Tsurumaru menghela napas, jemarinya menggenggam erat tangan Namazuo. "Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Kana karena ia mempunyai darah Sanjou, tapi anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa."

Namazuo memalingkan wajah, ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Tsurumaru seolah mengutarakan protes. "Semakin hari dia sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, aku tidak tahan lagi."

"Itu bukan alasan, Namazu—"

"Itu tetap alasan!" Namazuo nyaris saja berteriak. "Kau tidak pernah berada di posisiku! Sejak kecil yang melihat kerja keras ayah untuk membangun perusahaan, bagaimana Ichi-nii dididik dengan keras untuk memimpin perusahaan menggantikannya … namun semuanya hancur karena ulah mereka."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kumohon untuk mengerti."

"Kau menganggapku selama ini tidak mengerti?"

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku."

Tsurumaru tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Namazuo. Awataguchi membenci Sanjou, bukan hal yang mengherankan setelah apa yang dilakukan. Perusahaan keluarga Awataguchi dibangun dari bawah, masa-masa setelah bangkrut adalah waktu tersulit untuk kembali bangkit selama tiga tahun. Jika tidak karena kepala keluarga dan kakak sulung yang kuat dan bersabar untuk restrukturisasi, mungkin perusahaan sudah sepenuhnya lenyap.

Mengadopsi Kana juga pilihan Tsurumaru. Tujuh tahun lalu, Tsurumaru hanya berniat untuk menjenguk Mikazuki. Ia melihat pemuda itu sedang menatap bayinya sendiri dari inkubator dengan pandangan tak terjamah maknanya. Saat itu juga Tsurumaru melihat Kana untuk pertama kalinya, dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib anak itu ke depan dengan keadaan rumit seperti ini. Mikazuki mengatakan ia akan pergi dan tetap membawa anak itu ke Aomori, menetap berdua di sana—dan akan kembali menjemput Honebami jika sudah saatnya. Melarikan diri, melepas nama besar Sanjou seperti rencana awalnya. Namun Tsurumaru yang telah mengetahui benar seluk beluk keluarga temannya itu tidak menyetujui. Sanjou terlalu kuat, Mikazuki selamanya tidak akan bisa melarikan diri karena kekuatan Sanjou ada di daerah manapun. Bahkan keselamatan Kana sendiri akan terancam.

Mikazuki tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri ketika Tsurumaru berniat untuk berbicara dengan kepala klan Sanjou untuk mengambil hak asuh Kana. Membiarkan Mikazuki bebas dan meminta agar Kana bisa lepas dari klan Sanjou. Maka dengan itu Sanjou akan tertutupi aibnya, dan Kana sendiri akan lepas dari bahaya.

Tentu saja, kepala klan Sanjou menyetujui. Mikazuki pun tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menerima. Selama keselamatan Kana tidak terancam, selama Mikazuki bisa mengawasi anak itu dari jauh, selama Mikazuki dapat menemuinya—ia memutuskan untuk turut menerima.

Namun Namazuo menolak. Anak itu tetap menjadi penghalang ketika Tsurumaru berniat untuk menikah dengan gadis Awataguchi tersebut. Butuh satu tahun untuk meyakinkan gadisnya, termasuk keluarga Awataguchi, bahwa Kana sama sekali tidak bersalah.

.

* * *

~000~

Satu kerlingan penuh arti pada lingkaran perak yang melengkung di pergelangan—untuk kesekian puluh kalinya dalam periode satu rotasi jarum detik mengelilingi orbit kungkungan dua belas digit angka. Honebami menduga Namazuo ada di rumah pada jam siang hari ini, sudah lama ia tidak berkunjung ke kediaman saudaranya. Selama dua tahun Namazuo dan Tsurumaru hidup terpisah dengan keluarga Awataguchi sejak menikah, sementara Honebami tinggal di Hakodate untuk meneruskan kuliahnya pasca kecelakaan, dan memutuskan untuk tetap bekerja di sana. Meski tetap saja kediaman Awataguchi tidak akan pernah sepi dengan jumlah anggota keluarganya yang banyak.

Dari balik pagar, ia dapat melihat sosok Kana yang terduduk di depan rumah. Topi khas sekolah dasar masih melekat pada helaian rambutnya, namun dua tangan mungil itu merogoh isi tasnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

" … Kana?"

Kepala kecil itu mendongak, senyum lebar seketika terpampang di wajahnya.

Honebami turut tersenyum dan menurunkan tubuhnya, menyamakan pandang dengan bocah di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"

"Kana menghilangkan permen yang mau Kana kasih buat mama…" dua biner gelap mata itu sedikit meredup, meski lengkung senyum masih mendominasi paras kecilnya. "Akhir-akhir ini mama sering marah, makanya Kana mau memberikan sesuatu untuk mama agar mama senang."

Dua alis Honebami bertaut heran. Namazuo yang ia tahu nyaris tidak pernah mengeluarkan emosinya. Ia tidak pernah habis pikir Namazuo bisa bersikap seperti itu pada anak ini.

"Ehehe. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa. Besok Kana akan beli lagi."

"Kenapa harus besok?" Honebami berujar, satu tangan terulur dan menggenggam jemari kecil itu. "Ayo beli bersamaku. Jangan beritahu ibumu dulu."

"Eh?" Panik, gadis kecil itu membelalakkan mata. "J-jangan! Kana tidak mau merepotkan!"

Setiap kali melihat anak ini, Honebami sama sekali tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Beberapa kalimatnya menggemaskan, terkadang tidak cocok untuk seorang bocah seusianya. Entah apa yang Namazuo dan Tsurumaru ajarkan pada anak ini.

.

.

Derap langkah lain terdengar, dan mendadak berhenti. Diliriknya sorot pandang gadis kecil itu yang mulai berpindah pada sosok di belakangnya. Bocah itu masih tersenyum lebar, seketika menegakkan tubuhnya dan berlari menuju seseorang yang disinyalir ada di belakangnya.

Ketika Honebami menoleh, ia mengira akan melihat Tsurumaru Kuninaga di belakangnya.

Namun ia salah.

"Mikazuki _ji-san_! Kenapa lama tidak ke sini?"

Saat ia melihat Kana menghambur dan mendekap erat pinggang Mikazuki Munechika, ia bersumpah seperti ada yang yang membuatnya membeku di tempat. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika sosok itu tiba-tiba kembali berada di hadapannya, berdua dan memeluk seorang gadis kecil. Membayangkan bahwa seharusnya pada detik ini Mikazuki juga bisa menggendong anaknya … anak _mereka._

Ia tidak siap, ia belum siap untuk kembali melihat biner biru itu. Ia tidak siap untuk kembali tenggelam di masa lalu—

"Lama tidak bertemu, Honebami."

.

* * *

~000~

Rumit. Tidak tahu rancangan dialog, atau ekspresi macam apa yang perlu Honebami tampilkan saat harus kembali menatap dua pasang biner biru yang selalu membiusnya tersebut. Di satu sisi benaknya meneriakkan ada yang tidak benar, bukankah hubungan mereka samasekali tidak baik-baik saja? Keraguan dan kecemasan bak ia tengah melakoni adegan kencan pertama ini terlalu mengada-ada.

Ditambah dengan adanya sesosok anak perempuan di hadapan mereka saat ini yang sedang sibuk memilih permen manis yang akan ia beli. Tampaknya anak itu perlu waktu lama untuk menganalisa, membuat Honebami tidak tahan untuk keluar dan memilik duduk di depan toko dan mengawasi dari balik jendela yang transparan. Dan ia tahu benar Mikazuki akan mengikutinya, pria itu turut keluar dan terduduk di sebelahnya dan memberikan segelas kopi hangat untuk melawan suhu musim dingin. Honebami mengucapkan terima kasih, meski ia masih tidak berhasil mengenyahkan perasaan negatif yang merebak.

"… jadi, kau akan menetap di sini atau akan kembali ke Hakodate?" Kendati nada yang dikeluarkan Mikazuki sangat ringan, namun Honebami dapat melihat kecemasan dari sorot matanya. Entah sejak kapan Honebami dapat mengetahuinya, namun ia merasa sangat tidak asing dengan hal itu.

"Aku masih mempunyai pekerjaan di sana." Honebami hanya bisa menjawab seadanya. "Entahlah."

Mikazuki mengangguk mengerti. Hening menyeruak selama beberapa saat. "Lalu … kenapa kau kembali?"

Waktu seakan berjalan lambat, hela jeda sejenak. Ia mengerjap dan menghembuskan napas, merasakan degup jantungnya secara gugup mendadak terasa dua kali lebih cepat. "Ingatanku kembali."

"…?"

Kekhawatiran yang tidak menyerah ingin menyergap setiap kali ada kesempatan, setiap kali keheningan mampir. Seolah berusaha mengingatkan bahwa ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Seperti sebuah batu besar, mengganjal dan tidak mau menghilang sekalipun ia selalu mengabaikan. Melarikan diri pun bukan jawabannya.

"Aku mengingatmu, Mikazuki." Menyedihkan untuk diakui memang, tetapi kehilangan di masa lalu membuatnya merasakan paranoid untuk kembali mengalami. Sekalipun Mikazuki belum mengatakan apa-apa, tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman semenjak mimpi buruk berwujud kenyataan tersebut diketahuinya. "Dan bayi itu—dia … tidak selamat, kan?"

Sebelah tangan Honebami menangkup pada wajah, nampak terlalu emosional untuk berkata-kata. Pembuluh darah di pelipis berdenyut kencang, tetapi isi kepalanya justru nyaris kosong.

Sementara itu Mikazuki hanya bisa tertegun mendengar pengakuan dan pertanyaan Honebami yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Jantungnya mendadak bekerja lebih cepat, menyuplai darah ke otaknya yang mendadak kelu. Tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi, tidak tahu harus mengirim apa ke saraf di tiap jengkal tubuhnya. Dalam hati Mikazuki ingin sekali mendekap wanita di sampingnya ini, menenangkan dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa gadis kecil manis yang sedang mereka lihat bersama pada detik ini adalah anak mereka, tidak akan ada yang berubah—

— _salah._ Salah besar jika itu yang Mikazuki pikirkan. Situasi masih sangat rumit. Tidak semudah itu untuk kembali normal.

Jemari Mikazuki mendekat, menggenggam jemari halus milik Honebami meski tangan itu langsung tertarik dan menjauh.

"Honebami—"

Rambut putih itu berderai seiring dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Helaan napas panjang, dan Honebami tidak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar. Tiba-tiba pertahanannya runtuh, air matanya meleleh tanpa ia antisipasi sebelumnya, ia dengan cepat mengusapnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini. "Rasanya … rasanya sakit sekali ketika mengingatnya." Penegasan kembali, merutuki suaranya yang sedikit gemetar entah terbawa perasaan atau memang hanya sebatas ini getar suara yang bisa terucap.

Dan ruang dalam rongga dada Mikazuki seolah merasa teriris ketika suara itu terdengar—kalimat dan nada yang tak biasa dan membuat pikirannya kembali kacau. "Aku mengerti, Honebami. Aku sangat mengerti."

Sisi tangan Honebami masih tidak berhenti untuk mengusap pipinya yang tiba-tiba semakin basah tanpa terkendali. "Aku sangat ingin melihat anak itu—aku … aku gagal menjaganya. Anak itu tidak seharusnya mati. Aku tidak tahu, tapi rasanya sangat sakit."

Tangannya secara otomatis Mikazuki kembali mencoba untuk menarik tangan Honebami dalam genggamannya ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap kata-kata yang terangkai. Sanggahan seketika kembali ingin ia layangkan. Namun geming masih menjerat pita suara dan tubuhnya.

Honebami mengusap pipinya kembali hingga kering ketika melihat Kana yang tiba-tiba melambai ke arahnya dan Mikazuki dari balik kaca. Mikazuki pun menarik kembali tangannya, turut menarik dua ujung bibir untuk membalas senyum manis anak itu.

"Paman, Bibi! Kana sudah mendapatkan permennya!"

.

* * *

~000~

"Yah. Kuharap kau tidak gegabah untuk mengambil anak itu secara tiba-tiba hanya karena Honebami telah mengingatmu." Ucapan Tsurumaru mengalir menjadi pemastian. Sedikit mengamati pemuda di hadapannya dan cukup mengetahui situasi yang tengah terjadi antara mereka. Canggung, sedikit.

Mikazuki hanya mengangkat alis. "Tentu saja tidak. Honebami juga masih menolakku." Jawabannya disertai tawaan kecil. "Ini tidak akan menjadi hal yang mudah."

.

.

.

"Tidur, Kana." Suara tegas Namazuo kembali mengudara, membuat gadis kecil itu yang sedang bermain dengan Honebami mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Besok pagi kau bisa terlambat bangun."

Honebami menghela napas. "Tidak perlu setegas itu, kan? Dia pasti akan menurutimu."

"Tidak apa-apa!" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sebelum bangkit berdiri, kemudian melangkah maju untuk memberi pelukan hangat pada Honebami. "Besok kita main lagi ya, Bibi!"

Namazuo yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala yang sedikit berdenyut keras karena situasi kompleks ini.

"Selamat malam, Mama!" Kali ini anak itu ganti memeluk sang ibu, dan gadis kecil itu sedikit kecewa ketika dibalas sekadarnya oleh Namazuo.

Honebami membereskan pensil warna, kertas gambar, dan lipatan kertas-kertas warna bekas hasil karya anak itu. Sesekali tersenyum melihat coretan-coretan karya anak itu. Semenjak ia mengingat bahwa seharusnya ia juga mempunyai seorang anak, ia rasanya ingin terus berada dekat dengan gadis kecil itu.

 _ **PRANG**_

Honebami terkesiap, dua kakinya segera berlari—suara itu dari dapur. Firasatnya mengatakan gadis itu memecahkan gelas atau piring—

"Kana!" Namazuo menjerit, nadanya melengking tinggi. Sedikit bersyukur malam ini Mikazuki mengajak Tsurumaru untuk membahas masalah pekerjaan di luar rumah sehingga ia bebas menceramahi anak ini. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa berhati-hati? Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau memecahkan gelas pada bulan ini."

"Namazuo…" Honebami sedikit khawatir melihat tubuh gadis kecil itu yang gemetar, terlebih ketika Namazuo mencengkeram bahu anak itu dengan kencang. "Namazuo, sudah…"

"Kana minta maaf, Mama…"

Namazuo seketika bungkam. Biasanya anak ini akan meminta maaf dengan suara yang bersemangat dan merapikan segala kesalahannya, namun kali ini anak itu nyaris mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kana minta maaf tidak pernah jadi anak yang baik karena selalu … selalu membuat mama marah." Kali ini anak itu terisak, nyaris mengerang. "Mungkin … karena Kana hanya anak adopsi … tapi—"

Dua alis Honebami bertaut. Hal ini memang bukan rahasia umum, karena seingatnya juga Tsurumaru telah mengadopsi Kana sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah dengan saudaranya. Usia pernikahan mereka baru dua tahun namun usia Kana sudah lebih dari lima tahun. Ia tahu, tapi ia tidak mengerti sejak kapan gadis kecil itu berani mengatakan hal ini.

Anak itu kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya, meski ia masih menangis.

"Namazuo." Honebami mendesah. "Bahkan orang sepertiku saja bisa mengetahui bahwa sepertinya kau butuh berbicara dengannya."

Raut wajah Namazuo memang menunjukkan penyesalan, namun ia sama sekali tidak menggerakkan satu sendi pun tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa masalahmu, tapi kupikir kau harus bicara dengan anakmu."

"Ada beberapa situasi rumit yang tidak kau ketahui. Dan rasanya aku tidak bisa menghadapinya saat ini. Emosiku bisa meledak."

"Ada apa denganmu, _kyoudai_?! Ini seperti bukan dirimu!"

Rongga dadanya keburu merasa sesak, terlebih dengan jawaban-jawaban saudaranya yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Nalar membawanya untuk membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar anak itu. Entah apa yang membuat tangannya tidak ragu untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Tidak, ia sama sekali merasa apa yang dilakukannya ini seperti bukan sifatnya. Bukankah seharusnya ia menunggu Tsurumaru dan membiarkan ayah anak itu sendiri yang menenangkannya? Kenapa harus Honebami yang melakukan ini? Kenapa instingnya berkata ia harus menemui anak itu—

Bahkan ia tidak menunggu waktu untuk gadis kecil itu untuk membuka pintu. Ia masuk sendiri, mengabaikan wajah keterkejutan dari kedua mata anak itu sebelum Honebami menarik tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan menangis." Lihat, bahkan Honebami tidak pandai untuk menenangkan seseorang. Biasanya ia yang selalu dalam posisi gadis kecil ini, dengan Mikazuki yang menenangkannya. "Ibumu tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Tidak menyangka anak itu akan menggenggam lengannya dengan kencang. Badan kecil itu mulai gemetar, ia mulai terisak. "Aku … aku sudah melakukan semuanya, Bibi. Tapi … tapi tetap saja mama tidak berhenti memarahiku…"

Lambat, tangan Honebami bergerak naik mengelus puncak kepala. Dibelainya surai itu lembut tanpa disadarinya.

"Kana tidak mau lagi dibuang—" ujarnya di sela isakan, "—Kana sangat takut."

Honebami gerakan halus ia mendorong gadis kecil itu agar bisa duduk di sebelahnya dengan tenang dan tidak menumpukan diri di bahunya, dua ibu jarinya mengusap air mata gadis kecil itu. "Tidak pernah ada yang membuangmu." Lagi-lagi ia berusaha untuk menunjukkan seuntai senyum tipis terpatri pada wajahnya.

"Tapi biasanya bayi yang diadopsi dari panti asuhan itu identik dengan bayi yang dibuang, Bibi. Orang tua Kana tidak menginginkan Kana, Tsurumaru-papa yang berbaik hati untuk membuat Kana jadi keluarganya. Kana tidak mau lagi dibuang…"

"Jangan mempercayai cerita itu, Kana. Anak cerdas dan manis sepertimu sama sekali tidak akan pernah tak diinginkan orang tuamu."

"Lalu kenapa orang tua Kana tidak ada?!"

Apa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa hatinya turut merasa luar biasa sesak?

Anak ini pun cukup pintar untuk menyadari Honebami tidak lagi bisa menjawab.

"Tidak, Kana. Kumohon, jangan berpendapat seperti itu tentang dirimu—tidak akan ada siapapun yang bisa melakukan itu padamu, terlebih membuangmu…" Sekali lagi Honebami meraih lengan kecil itu yang masih bergetar.

"Lalu kenapa Kana ada di sini? Kenapa Kana tidak bersama papa dan mama Kana yang sebenarnya? Kana tidak berbuat salah pada mereka, kan?" isakan lagi, "—kenapa…"

.

.

.

Raut wajah kaku Tsurumaru terlihat jelas ketika melihat Honebami yang tertidur bersama Kana dalam kamar itu.

"Insting seorang ibu tidak akan pernah salah." Namazuo menanggapi ringan. "Cepat atau lambat anak itu akan tahu siapa orang tuanya, atau bahkan sang orang tua sendiri yang akan mengetahuinya."

"Kau hanya ingin anak itu pergi dari rumah ini…"

Namazuo hanya mengangkat bahu.

.

* * *

~000~

Mikazuki mengulang frase yang sama berulang kali dalam rongga kepala tatkala tapak menghantarkannya meniti undakan tangga, seakan rangkaian alfabet pendek tersebut adalah mantra pembawa keberuntungan atau akan muncul dalam tes kenaikan pangkat dalam pekerjaannya akhir tahun mendatang. Tapi tidak, tentu saja tidak. Alasannya hanya karena isi sepucuk kertas dengan rangkaian kalimat yang membuat ia spontan menjengitkan saraf-saraf pada lengkung di atas kedua kelopak mata, berusaha mereka-reka ingatan mengenai kesehatan sang ayah yang tiba-tiba dikabarkan menurun.

Ia memang tidak pernah lagi berurusan dengan perusahaan Sanjou, dan ia sudah lama tidak menunjukkan ke rumahnya sejak sibuk dengan ketertarikannya dengan dunia jurnalistik dibandingkan berada di jajaran manajer bersama dengan kakak-kakaknya.

" _Ani-sama_ …" Mikazuki seketika menyapa ketika melihat Kogitsune yang menunggunya di tangga teratas. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Tidak banyak perubahan." Kogitsunemaru menjawab seadanya. "Sejak _Chichi-ue_ sakit, Ishikiri- _niisama_ sangat sibuk menggantikan pekerjaannya—"

"Aku tidak sesibuk itu." Tawa Ishikirimaru terdengar jelas. "Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa menyediakan waktu untuk berbicara dengan Mikazuki."

Mikazuki hanya tersenyum, rasanya sudah lama tidak berkumpul dengan saudaranya.

"Ayah telah menunjukku sebagai pimpinan utama perusahaan." Ishikirimaru mulai berkata. "Itu berarti segala yang menyangkut pengambilan keputusan ada di tanganku."

" _Nii-sama_ ingin membuat hubungan baik dengan keluarga Awataguchi kembali, mereka merintis bisnis yang baru dan kita akan menawarkan kerjasama sebagai permintaan maaf oleh apa yang dilakukan Ayah beberapa tahun lalu."

Mikazuki memincingkan mata, meski satu sudut bibirnya tertarik. "Itu tidak akan mudah. Tapi … aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Itu berarti ayah sama sekali tidak akan bisa berbuat sekehendaknya lagi. Suatu kesempatan untuk membersihkan nama Sanjou sebelum terlambat."

Ishikirimaru mengangguk setuju. "Ah, satu lagi. Sanjou dalam kepemimpinanku tidak akan memburu anakmu lagi—dia bebas untuk kembali jika memang ingin. Sepertinya tidak enak lama merepotkan Kuninaga-san."

.

* * *

~000~

Namazuo mengerjapkan mata, pikirannya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, seolah rentetan kalimat yang meluncur dari dua sisi bibir Tsurumaru itu adalah khayalan semata. Sanjou—berniat untuk mengajak perusahaan keluarga Awataguchi untuk bekerjasama? Namun, mengingat berita mengenai kepemimpinan baru Sanjou Group yang baru telah tersebar luas di berbagai media tidak begitu membuat keputusan itu mengherankan. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk membuka kesempatan bagi pemimpin perusahaan itu? Meski luka lama masih belum bisa disembuhkan begitu saja. Tapi itu semua tergantung keputusan ayahnya, juga Ichi-nii.

"Aku tahu yang ada di pikiranmu." Namazuo tersenyum, menyentil hidung Tsurumaru dengan ujung sisir yang sedang ia pakai untuk merapikan rambutnya sebelum tidur malam itu. "Lagi-lagi kau khawatir Kana akan kembali pada keluarga Sanjou. Ahh, lama-lama aku merasa kau mempunyai obsesi tidak sehat pada anak itu loh."

"Hmm." Tsurumaru memutar bola mata, jemarinya menangkap sisir itu dengan cepat untuk membuat sang istri berhenti menggodanya. "Kau cemburu?"

"Yah, siapa yang tidak akan cemburu, Kuninaga-san~?" Namazuo hanya bisa kembali mengangkat bahunya, kemudian ia tertawa pelan. "Bahkan kau lupa ulang tahun hari pernikahan kita, hm?"

Dipandanginya setiap garis wajah yang ada di hadapannya, membuat pahatan sempurna di hadapan. Rambut hitam yang terurai, setengah basah, membingkai wajah itu—cantik. Bibir merah muda ranum, membuat jemarinya perlahan terangkat dan mengusap bibir itu— "Hm? Siapa yang lupa?"

Pria itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya semula, memindahkan tangannya dan berbalik untuk menggapai kotak berwarna perak dengan balutan pita berwarna serupa. Perlahan ia membuka dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dasar kotak tersebut. Sepasang kalung perak kini tergenggam di antara jemarinya. Setelah salah satunya yang berbandul liontin _right-wing_ ia letakkan di atas telapak tangan Namazuo, dengan cekatan kedua tangan pria itu itu melingkar di sekitar leher Namazuo. Memasangkan sebentuk kalung lain, kali ini liontinnya berbentuk _left-wing_. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya untuk dapat menunjukkan senyum paling tulus yang dapat ia ciptakan dan memandang istrinya dalam-dalam.

"Hadiah sederhana. Simbol dua setengah sayap yang ada padamu dan padaku harus menjadi satu … ahaha, sepertinya kalimatku terlalu pasaran... yah, intinya ... kita harus terus bersama."

Untaian kata yang terdengar terasa nyata, meskipun dalam bayangannya ia mengira akan ada makian atau kata yang menusuk dan membuatnya harus berlutut meminta maaf karena selama dua tahun Namazuo bersamanya, masih ada beberapa masalah yang membuat keduanya bertengkar. Ia masih sedikit egois. Namazuo sangat senang ketika mengetahui bahwa kalung ini adalah pertanda bukti bahwa ini bukan hanya sekedar imajinasinya saja.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama dua tahun ini, ya. Dan aku sangat meminta maaf jika aku masih belum menjadi yang kau inginkan—"

Dan kalimat-kalimat itu terlalu nyata untuk merambati telinganya, Namazuo nyaris tidak sanggup lagi untuk mendengarnya. Dan entah apa yang kembali merasukinya untuk tiba-tiba kembali mengunci bibir dinginnya dengan bibir lawannya agar menghentikan ucapan itu, berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat adrenalinnya mengalir deras dan membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Ritme pagutan itu tak selembut kecupan pertama, buncahan perasaannya membawa lumatan bibir sang lawan itu sedikit kasar. Matanya terpejam. Tak sadar sebelah tangan Tsurumaru melepas genggaman dan jemarinya menelusup ke dalam helai belakang kepala surai hitam itu untuk memperdalam ciuman sebagai buncahan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba menggelegak begitu saja.

"Aku yang berterima kasih, tahu?" Namazuo nyaris menangis. "Aku telah banyak merepotkanmu. Aku yang harus meminta maaf!"

Tsurumaru kembali tertawa kecil, satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi istrinya, lembut. Dua sudut bibirnya tertarik, seulas senyum yang nyaris tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

"Ada juga yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Jemari mereka masih bertautan di bawah sana, namun tak menutup kemungkinan untuk tangan kanan Namazuo meraih tangan suaminya yang bebas, dituntunnya untuk dipertemukan dengan bagian abdomen. Wajah itu masih tersenyum, walau yang kali ini sedikit malu karena pria di hadapannya akan mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini. Cepat atau lambat ini pasti akan terjadi.

Rahang Tsurumaru menggantung di sendinya, seolah ia menjadi gagap pada detik itu juga. Biner emasnya memandang Namazuo tidak percaya—

"Katakan halo pada Kuninaga kecil."

.

* * *

~000~

Tak ubahnya Honebami yang selalu berpikir bahwa hidup tak lebih seperti kereta dalam wahana permainan yang membawamu naik, lantas menukik turun pada detik berikut, begitulah kira-kira alur cerita kehidupan. Kalaupun pada akhirnya setiap manusia harus berakhir sama dengan kembali menyentuh tanah, mengapa tidak lebih awal saja kita mengakhirinya?

Tapi toh malaikat kematian sekalipun pernah menolak dan mendepaknya kembali ke alam fana, memaksanya untuk kembali mencicipi manis-pahit suguhan takdir. Dan ia masih terus berusaha mencari jawaban atas teka-teki keabadian yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya ini, hingga pada suatu ketika sebuah buku tua berhasil menyentuh rasa keingintahuannya yang tak kunjung terpuaskan. Ia tidak mengingat darimana tepatnya buku tersebut ia dapati, namun kuotasi yang terukir di dalam helaian kusamnya tak pernah lepas dari ingatan.

' _I feel so close to the eternity, when I'm with you.'_

Rasanya sekarang Honebami baru dapat sepenuhnya mengerti arti filosofi tersebut ketika tiba-tiba pandang matanya kembali dipertemukan oleh warna biru itu kembali. Sejenak Honebami tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya memandang pria itu yang mendekat dan mengambil posisi duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku mendengar dari berita bahwa Ishikirimaru-san mengambil alih perusahaan." Honebami membuka pembicaraan. "Dan aku turut berduka tentang Ayahmu."

Mikazuki hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia sendiri sudah lupa bagaimana paras ayahnya itu—lagipula ia masih tidak bisa percaya wanita ini masih peduli terhadap apa yang menimpa ayahnya sekalipun masa depan Honebami telah hancur karenanya.

"Aku—" Mikazuki terdiam sebentar, rasanya ia bukan seseorang bertahun-tahun lalu yang bisa bertele-tele sebelum mengatakan sesuatu hal, terutama berkaitan dengan perasaannya, "—tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua?"

Sepertinya ia yang disodori tuntutan untuk memilih, mengulangi semuanya dari awal atau mengakhiri sampai di sini. Mungkin ada tombol 'restart' tertera dalam jalinan kisahnya sampai tercipta dirinya yang sekarang. Kehilangan ingatan, Mikazuki, serta anaknya, berjuang untuk hidup di luar kota sendirian tanpa bantuan siapapun, dan harus membuat satu keputusan ia bertekad untuk tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang atau merasa menyesal. Karena itulah, fondasi keyakinan menjadi hal yang mesti dibangun saat ini.

Helaan napas kecil terdengar, diikuti anggukan kecil. Saat membuka mulutnya perlahan, sopran halus memecah keheningan.

"Beri aku alasan."— _untuk berkata 'ya'._

Mikazuki berharap bisa menafsirkan arti dari pandangan wanita di depannya. Helaan halus yang hanya bisa ia hubungkan dengan kata 'lelah'.

"Aku … tidak mencari alasan untuk kau agar menerimaku kembali…" Ia menoleh sedikit ke arah Honebami sebelum kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas dan meneruskan kembali ucapannya, "tetapi aku harus menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku bukan laki-laki tanpa kekurangan, aku egois, aku posesif, dan hanya membawa sial bagi kehidupanmu bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku seringkali berpikir menjadi seseorang yang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkanmu, banyak laki-laki lain yang bisa membuatmu jauh lebih bahagia."

Ya, Mikazuki tahu. Sangat tahu malah, meskipun itu tidak membuatnya kehilangan keinginan untuk mencabik-cabik pemuda mana saja yang mendekati Honebami. Cemburu, _envy_. Salah satu dari dosa pokok yang hukumannya adalah kedua mata dijahit dengan kawat. Ia mungkin tidak bisa memiliki Honebami, tapi ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang memilikinya. Ia adalah orang yang sangat brengsek. Ia tahu.

Mikazuki menghela napas berat sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Tetapi meskipun aku mengetahui semua sifatku itu, aku tetap menginginkanmu."

Hening. Meski tidak yakin apakah waktu berjalan lambat hanya ketika bergulir di sisinya, Honebami merasa detik telah jauh meninggalkan mereka dalam kehampaan ketika kesadaran kembali memecut. Ada keyakinan terpantul pada iris berlapis bening tersebut, namun merangkai kata-kata dari bibir nampaknya bukan pekerjaan mudah pada situasi seperti ini.

"Dan kau sangat bodoh untuk berpikir seperti itu. Sejak dulu aku bukan menyukai Mikazuki Munechika yang sempurna, aku menyukai _kau_ yang selalu ada pada keseharianku _._ " Honebami sedikit menangkup wajahnya dengan setengah tangan sebelum memutuskan untuk menyudahi semua ini. "Aku … menerimamu."

Jangan suruh Honebami berbicara lebih lanjut karena pastinya memang tidak mungkin. Ia tidak bisa lagi mehanan rona pipinya yang memerah, rasanya sangat panas. Selain karena merasa takut racauan akan membuatnya terdengar seperti aktris yang tengah memerankan sebuah roman picisan.

Mikazuki menutup matanya, merasakan vibrasi dari tiap kata yang terlontar. Suara sopran yang mengalun lembut, sentuhan di bahunya, dan aroma sang wanita yang menyusup tanpa diundang. Membuat saraf-sarafnya menegang sesaat karena invasi yang lama tak terjadi. Sulit dipercaya. Amat sangat sulit. Seakan segala kegamangannya selama bertahun-tahun ini tidak pernah terjadi, tidak pernah ada dari awal. Lima belas menit yang penuh dengan antisipasi sebenarnya hanya sebuah imajinasi dari dunia berbeda. "Terima kasih, Honebami."

.

.

.

"Dan aku membutuhkanmu, Mikazuki, untuk berbicara dengan anak itu _._ "

Untaian kalimat ini cukup membuat pria itu terkejut.

"Kana … anak itu … sebenarnya milik kita, kan?"

Hening sejenak. Namun dengan polesan senyum hangat, Mikazuki kembali menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Ya. Sejak dulu aku sangat tahu instingmu begitu kuat, terutama sejak ingatanmu kembali. Itu hal yang mudah untuk kau tebak, bukan?"

.

* * *

~000~

Tsurumaru bangkit dari meja kerjanya ketika mendengar lapisan luar pintu rumah terdengar diketuk dengan sangat keras. Kakinya melangkah cepat dan berlari menuju pintu utama, namun ia sudah melihat Namazuo yang telah lebih dulu berdiri di sana dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu. Melirik pada jam yang menggantung, Tsurumaru berpikir seharusnya ini adalah jam dimana anaknya kembali dari sekolahnya.

Tepat ketika Namazuo membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja Kana sudah menghambur dan memeluknya.

"Kana?" Namazuo terkejut dengan perilaku Kana yang begitu tiba-tiba, meski ia masih membelai puncak rambut anak itu untuk menenangkannya. "Kana, ada apa?"

Tsurumaru berdecak ketika melihat Mikazuki dan Honebami yang muncul, menyusul—jelas sekali, anak ini sudah tahu semuanya. Dengan kabar Sanjou yang tidak akan memburu anak ini lagi dan ingatan Honebami yang kembali, tentu saja mereka berdua akan meminta Kana kembali.

"Tidak untuk saat ini." Tsurumaru menarik Namazuo dan Kana masuk ke dalam sebelum menutup pintu.

"Tunggu! Tsurumaru!" Mikazuki berlari dan menahan pintu itu untuk tertutup, sedikit kepayahan, menunjukkan Tsurumaru benar-benar serius dengan keputusannya itu. "Jangan bersikap seperti itu, aku ayahnya dan kita harus bicara."

"Aku yang mengurusnya selama bertahun-tahun, dan Kana sudah menetapkan pilihan—kuminta kalian pergi." Biner emas itu nyalang, namun itu bukan alasan bagi Mikazuki untuk menyerah. "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengambilnya dariku begitu saja, berperilaku seolah tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tsurumaru-san…" Honebami sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, dari celah pintu yang masih terbuka, ia menatap Namazuo dan kembali memohon. "Namazuo, kita juga harus bicara. Kau tidak membiarkan Kana untuk membenciku, kan?"

Namazuo menggeleng. "Aku minta maaf, Honebami. Tapi aku akan hanya bertindak sesuai dengan Kana inginkan, untuk saat ini dia—"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padanya? Kau baru peduli padanya sejak Sanjou memutuskan untuk bekerjasama dengan perusahaan keluarga kita…" Honebami tertawa pahit, lagi-lagi ia tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. " _Kyoudai¸_ kau sangat keterlaluan!"

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan—"

"Kumohon, buka pintunya…"

Tsurumaru terdiam, melihat Honebami yang nyaris mulai menangis sedikit meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk mengembalikan Kana." Tsurumaru menghela napas, ada jeda sejenak. "Semua tergantung pilihan anak itu. Tapi untuk saat ini, kukira mungkin Kana butuh waktu."

Dengan itu, pintu tertutup.

.

* * *

~000~

 _Hidup ini penuh lubang dan cacat. Tak ada, bahkan sihir paling ajaib sekalipun, yang mampu menambal dan mereparasi kehidupan milik seseorang!_

Setidaknya itulah yang gadis kecil itu pikirkan ketika melihat teman-temannya di sekolah yang kelihatannya hidup penuh kebahagiaan—bisa berkumpul bersama orang tua mereka. Dulu, gadis kecil itu sempat merasa iri. Namun kali ini, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ketika banyak orang malah memperebutkannya—lagi-lagi ia merasa membawa masalah bagi semua orang.

Saat itu gadis kecil itu melihat Honebami _ba-san_ terduduk di kedai yang biasa ia lihat pada jam siang seperti ini. Terkadang, ia bisa melihat Mikazuki _ji-san_ yang menghampirinya. Ah, mereka bukan paman dan bibi—mereka orang tuanya. Mengingatnya seketika membuat anak itu ingin meringis sendiri.

"Umm… halo?"

Honebami nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, entah sejak kapan anak itu telah mengambil posisi di hadapannya. Sementara Kana sendiri merasa lucu bersikap formal yang ternyata adalah ibunya sendiri.

"Kana boleh berterima kasih?" anak itu bersuara.

"Untuk apa, Kana?"

Gadis kecil itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Terima kasih … untuk … err, tidak membuangku?"

Seketika Honebami tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa kecil. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat anak itu, menyamakan tinggi agar bisa bertukar pandang. Tangannya terangkap untuk mengacak rambut anak itu sementara ia menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi kecil anak itu. "Tidak pernah ada yang membuangmu."

"Kana minta maaf soal kemarin. Bukannya Kana nggak mau ikut bersama mama dan papa—" ada segelintir perasaan nyaman dalam diri Honebami ketika anak itu akhirnya mengatakan panggilan tersebut, "—tapi Kana nggak bisa meninggalkan Tsurumaru-papa dan Namazuo-mama… Kana takut tiba-tiba kalau disuruh berpisah sama mereka…"

Honebami meringis sedikit, rupanya memang sikapnya dan Mikazuki yang membuat anak ini cukup terkejut. "Kami sudah sangat senang hanya dengan Kana menerima kami. Untuk tinggal dengan siapa, Kana bebas memilih."

Binar mata anak itu menyala, senyuman lebar tiba-tiba terpoles pada wajahnya. "Sungguh?"

Honebami menganggukkan kepala.

"Kana … boleh aku memelukmu lagi?"

.

* * *

~000~

"Hadiah!" Gadis itu menjerit senang ketika melihat satu bungkusan yang dibawa oleh Tsurumaru dan Mikazuki.

"Eit." Tsurumaru menyembunyikan bungkusan itu di balik punggungnya. "Aku mendengar kau belum makan siang. Kana boleh membuka hadiah ini setelah makan siang~"

Gadis kecil itu cemberut, kali ini ganti melayangkan pandangan pada Mikazuki, meminta pembelaan. Seketika Mikazuki tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya ini. "Kana harus makan siang dulu."

"Mwwhh~~ oke!"

Langkah-langkah kecil anak itu mulai berjalan menuju dapur dan suaranya menghilang beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kalian lama sekali." Namazuo tiba-tiba sudah muncul dan berkacak pinggang, sedetik kemudian ia menghampiri Tsurumaru dan menengadahkan tangan, "mana es krimnya?"

Mikazuki hanya menutupi mulut dengan kepalan tangannya sedikit, menahan tawa melihat Tsurumaru akhirnya merasakan apa yang pernah ia rasakan bertahun-tahun lalu. Menuruti permintaan istri yang sedang hamil memang terkadang bisa membuat jemari mengurut dada.

"Kamu jadi semakin menggemaskan kalau cemberut seperti itu, sayaaaang." Tsurumaru terkekeh seraya membawa kepala istrinya itu ke dalam dekapannya serta mengacak rambut panjang itu dengan luar biasa gemas. "Nih, es krimnya. Jangan dimakan terlalu banyak nanti kamu gendu—"

Mikazuki tidak mau menyaksikan kejadian horror setelah ini. Nampaknya Tsurumaru masih belum belajar dari keadaan dan menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri dengan perkataannya. Ia buru-buru naik ke lantai atas, berjalan beberapa langkah dan tersenyum ketika melihat salah satu pintu kamar yang terbuka. Ketika kakinya melangkah masuk, senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat Honebami sedang melihat pemandangan di beranda. Entah sejak kapan ia merasa wanita itu semakin hari menjadi semakin cantik.

"Hei." Ia merengkuh Honebami dari belakang. Meletakan dagunya di pundak wanita itu—menghirup aroma lembut yang familiar baginya. _His sanctuary_. Desahan pelan lepas dari bibirnya, berusaha memaksimalkan kemampuan lima inderanya untuk merasakan kehadiran Honebami, melupakan semua hal lain.

Honebami terdiam sejenak, memejamkan kelopak mata. Menikmati sensasi kedamaian yang menjalar ke setiap anggota bagian tubuh setiap kali berada dalam dekapannya, saat ia dapat merasakan keberadaan pria ini begitu dekat dan nyata. Seakan seisi jagat raya bahkan jarum detik sekalipun berhenti bergerak, yang dapat ia rasakan hanyalah degup jantungnya sendiri yang membentuk harmoni dengan hembusan napas berat Mikazuki di lehernya

"Kehidupan sepertinya beputar begitu cepat." Bisiknya lirih. Jemari-jemari dingin milik Honebami menyentuh pergelangan tangan Mikazuki yang merengkuhnya, seolah ingin meyakinkan bahwa sosok itu tidak akan beranjak. "Aku pernah merasa bahagia, namun sesaat kemudian aku terjatuh—namun hari ini, aku … kembali merasa bahagia. Hidup terkadang tak pernah dapat ditebak."

"Kau benar." Mikazuki menanggapi, tangannya mengeratkan pelukannya sedikit. "Namun sebanyak apapun kehidupan berputar, izinkan aku untuk selalu ada di dekatmu?"

Honebami tertawa. Mikazuki sama sekali tidak pernah berubah. Dulu sekali, ia hanya terdiam dan tak menanggapi apapun kalimat yang Mikazuki lontarkan karena baginya kalimat-kalimat itu hanyalah bualan belaka. Namun setelah waktu bergulir begitu cepat dan kedewasaannya tumbuh, ia tidak begitu keberatan untuk menerima rentetan kalimat itu setiap harinya. Maka dari itu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk memberikan satu senyuman dan kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

Mikazuki tak bisa menahan untuk tidak mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir itu sebelum bergerak mendaratkan untuk ciuman-ciuman kecil pada pelipis dan kening wanita itu. Matanya terpejam. Sesaat ia merasa begitu bahagia.

.

.

.

.

"Papa! Mama! Hadiah ini sangat bagus—"

Kalimat anak itu terpotong ketika melihat Tsurumaru dan Namazuo yang entah kenapa malah sedang berciuman di depan pintu depan (bagaimana kalau pintunya tidak dikunci dan tiba-tiba ada tamu masuk, eh?), yang anak itu tidak habis pikir ada beberapa tetes es krim—err? Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan? Gadis kecil itu seketika membalikkan badan, bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Hmph. Kali ini ia ganti berlari menaiki tangga, firasatnya mengatakan Honebami dan Mikazuki ada di atas sana.

"Papa, Mama … hadiahnya—"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya anak itu langsung membalikkan badan ketika melihat pemandangan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan di bawahnya.

Entah kenapa hidup bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan terutama saat kau punya orangtua yang berlaku seolah setiap hari adalah bulan madu kedua mereka.

 **fin**


End file.
